Beach
The Beach is a room located down south of The Island. It opened on January 30th, 2012, and since then was one of the more popular area's of The Island. It is accessible from the Town, Shore, and the Shopping Center. The Beach has some unique features to it that are rare to find in any other rooms, for example, it is one of the few areas of The Island where you can swim, and pick up an item, being the Tour suit. One of the Beach's main attractions are the Music Store, and the Tour Booth. The sandy area of the room features a bucket, a blue rug, a red rug with an umbrella above it, a life guard chair, and a small stage with a drum, and a microphone on it. Parties 2012 *During the Sky Festival 2012, there were balloons and a "Cloner 3000" machine. *During the St patricks party 2012, there exteriors were green and there was banjo practice. *During the April Fools Party 2012, it was upside down. *During the Crab Party 2012, it was the Pink Crab's domain. *During the Music Festival 2012, there was a reggae stage, music note signs and a boardwalk. *During the Festival of Fire 2012, there was a firetruck. 2013 *During the Festival of Water 2013, there was a sand castle contest. *During the Crab Party 2013, there were Crab balloons. *During Dusk Week, there was a boardwalk, and two free items. *During the Mountain Climb 2013, there were stars on the sidewalk. *During the Music Festival 2013, there was a reggae stage and a boardwalk. *During Operation: Superhero 2013, there was a road, and a billboard for Patuna Spray. *During the Fun Fair 2013, there was sled racing. *During the Element Party 2013, you could vote for the best element. *During the Zombie Takeover, there was slime water. *During the Holiday Party 2013, you could ice skate. 2014 *During the ST Patricks Party 2014, you could color the water Green. *During the Crab Party 2014, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Music Festival 2014, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Element Party 2014, the Music Store exterior changed. *During the Felly Festival, there was swim racing. *During the Halloween Party 2014, the Haunted Tower was located here. *During the Future Party, there were portals. *During the Holiday Party 2014, it was decorated similarly to last years. 2015 *During the Space Party, there was a ship to Mars. *During the April Fools Party 2015, it was upside down. *During the Crab Party 2015, there were streamers and Crabs. *During the Music Festival 2015, there was a Dubstep stage. *During the Summer Party 2015, there was a surf hut. *During the Fun Fair 2015, there was swim racing. *During Operation: Superhero 2015, it was decorated similarly to 2013's. *During the Gopper Party, there were streamers. *During the Halloween Party 2015, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Holiday Party 2015, it was decorated similarly to last years. 2016 *During the Element Party 2016, it was the Mineral Element zone. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, it was decorated like the Sky Festival 2012. *During the Crab Party 2016, the Music Store exterior became a circus tent. *During the Music Festival 2016, there was a Dubstep stage. *During the Titan Party, you could learn how to fly. *During the Prehistoric Party, the room was frozen. *During the Fellimpics 2016, there was swim racing. *During the Steven Universe Party 2016, it became an Amusement Park. *During the Halloween Party 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the We Bare Bears Party, it was jungle themed. *During the Holiday Party 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. 2017 *During the Element Party 2017, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Sky Festival 2017, there was a moon simulation area. *During the Island Jam, there was a Dubstep stage. *During the Crab Party 2017, the Music Store exterior became a circus tent. *During the Witch Academy Party, there was a magic show. *During The Island Party, it had a banner on the Music Store, and a sign saying "The Island" in the water. *During the My Hero Academy Party, it was decorated similarly to the Titan Party. *During the Throwback Party, there were streamers, and a banner on the Music Store. *During the Steven Universe Party 2017, it was decorated similarly to last years. Party Rooms *Hero Lair (1) *Villain Lair (1) *Floor 0 (3) *Mars (2) Gallery Graphical designs Beach.jpg|January 30th, 2012 - May 23rd, 2013 The_beach_2.png|May 23rd, 2013 - July 31st, 2014 Beach.png|July 31st, 2014 - July 5th, 2016 Beach 2.png|July 5th, 2016 - Present Exteriors Music Store Ext.png|Music Store Party Pictures 2012 Beach Sky.jpg|Sky Festival 2012 The beach st patrickss.JPG|St patricks party 2012 The beach april fools.jpg|April Fools Party 2012 The beach crab.JPG|Crab Party 2012 Construction The beach crab partys.JPG|Crab Party 2012 The beach music festivals.JPG|Music Festival 2012 the beach fire.png|Festival of Fire 2012 2013 Beach water.png|Festival of Water 2013 The beach crab.png|Crab Party 2013 The beach dusk.png|Dusk week The beach movie.png|Mountain Climb 2013 The beach music con.png|Music festival 2013 Construction The beach music festival.png|Music festival 2013 The beach superhero.png|Operation: Super Hero The beach fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2013 The beach element.png|Element Party 2013 The beach zombie.png|Zombie Takeover The beach holiday.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The beach st patricks.png|ST Patricks Party 2014 The Beach Crab.png|Crab Party 2014 The Beach Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2014 The Beach Element Con.png|Element Party 2014 Construction The beach element 2.png|Element Party 2014 The Beach Felly.png|Felly Festival The Beach Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2014 Construction The Beach Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 The Beach Future 2.png|Future Party The Beach Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Beach Space Con.png|Space Party Construction Beach Space.png|Space Party Beach April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Beach Crab.png|Crab Party 2015 Beach Music Con.png|Music Festival 2015 Construction Beach Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2015 Beach Summer Con.png|Summer Party 2015 Construction Beach Summer.png|Summer Party 2015 Beach Night.png|Fireworks Party 2015 Beach Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2015 Beach superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Beach Gopper.png|Gopper Party Beach Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2015 Construction Beach Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2015 Beach Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Beach Element Con.png|Element Party 2016 Construction Beach Element.png|Element Party 2016 Beach 5th.JPG|5th Anniversary Party Beach Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Beach Crab Extended.png|Crab Party 2016 phase 2 Beach Music Con 2.png|Music Festival 2016 Construction Beach Music Festival 2.png|Music Festival 2016 Beach Titan Con.png|Titan Party Construction Beach Titan.png|Titan Party Beach Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Beach Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Party Beach Fellimpics Con.png|Fellimpics 2016 Construction Beach Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Beach Steven Universe Construction.png|Steven Universe Party 2016 Construction Beach Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Party 2016 Beach Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2016 Beach Halloween Clue.png|Halloween Party 2016 (with clue) Beach Bears.png|We Bare Bears Party Beach Holiday 1.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Beach Element.png|Element Party 2017 Beach Sky.png|Sky Festival 2017 Beach Village.png|Village Event Beach Island Jam.png|Island Jam Beach Crab 1.png|Crab Party 2017 Beach Witch.png|Witch Academy Party Beach Island.png|The Island Party Beach Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party Beach Throwback.PNG|Throwback Party Beach Steven Con.png|Steven Universe Party 2017 construction Beach Steven Universe 2.png|Steven Universe Party 2017 Beach Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2017 SWFs *Music See Also *Tour Center Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Rooms